


Candy Crushin'

by undermoonlitstars



Series: Sterek Week 2018 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Sterek Week 2018, SterekHalloween4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undermoonlitstars/pseuds/undermoonlitstars
Summary: Written for the halloween prompt: “that last bag of kit-kats is mine” or person a and person b meet at the grocery store on halloween night to buy more candy and proceed to fight over the last bag (neither of them are actually handing out candy but they don’t need to admit that to a stranger do they).





	Candy Crushin'

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Teen Wolf or these characters. 
> 
> Also, Happy (late) Halloween, guys.

Stiles knows, objectively, that late afternoon on Halloween is the worst time to be buying candy for your planned B-rated horror movie binge, but he’s not going to let a little thing like that stop him from scouring the store and emptying the shelves.

Still, he didn’t have time to peruse the shelves like he usually did. Buying candy on halloween night was like a raid for supplies during the apocalypse – get in, get your goods, get out. So this was one of the few times the usual erraticness of his movements paid off. But he was hoping, that if he moved fast enough, that he could find the one type of candy he’d been craving since 2am this morning and he’d been chasing wiki links to find movies for today’s binge. They hadn’t had any KitKats in the house, Stiles having eaten them all with Scott the last time he was over for a MarioKart tournament, so here Stiles was, speedily, but not gracefully, dodging mom’s with screaming infants and sulking older kids who were too cool for trick or treating but not quite old enough to be trusted alone.

Navigating the aisles was proving tricky, and he’d had to cut his losses with the Reese’s, but he supposed that was to be expected. He bumped into one kid who turned and gave him a death glare that burned like Mustafar fires, and Stiles quickly decided that the handful of fruit roll-ups he had was enough, and moved his cart behind an old lady who was complaining about the sheer number of kids on her doorstep this year.

He couldn’t afford to stop for the weak in this chaos, so he carried onwards, eyes on the shelves, and, there! His target was in sight. There was only one bag of kitkats sitting in an island of blank shelf space. His stomach lurched as he lunged. He took two seconds to think maybe he was too invested in this, but that thought was soon pushed out of his head when someone else’s hand slammed down over his, fingertips just managing to curl around the packet over Stiles’.

Stiles reflexively held on tighter, not caring that he might be crushing some of the delicious goodness inside. He opened his mouth to protest, and turned around only come face to face with more delicious goodness. Well, chest to chest, really, but Stiles wasn’t going to complain about that. The stranger used Stiles’ distraction to cling tighter to his (stolen) goods.

‘The last bag of kitkats is mine.’ It was softer spoken than Stiles expected it to be, but it was growled nonetheless.

‘Oh, I don’t think so, big guy,’ he tried to tug the bag towards himself, but this other guy refused to loosen his grip.

‘Yes, they are.’ A red flush covers the tips of his ears as he furtively glances around them. he’s probably hoping no one saw his bout of childishness. Unfortunately for him, Stiles has no problem making a show of himself in public. He tugs the bag again, being careful not to split it, and practically whines.

‘I saw it first.’

Shocker of all shockers on this halloween night – Scowly McScowlface scowls.

‘What are you, five? It doesn’t matter if you saw them first, I need them.’

He takes a step forward, crowding Stiles in, and Stiles is forced to stumble into the shelf and tighten his grip on his loot before he does something wildly inappropriate. Like licking this strangers neck.

‘Oh, you need them, do you? You just happened to need the single bag of kitkats as opposed to all the rest of the candy in this store?’

‘Yes. My sister’s kids always ask for kitkats.’ His tone doesn't falter, but he doesn’t hold Stiles’ gaze for long and the tips of his ears are rosy again. Stiles smirks.

‘You’re lying.’

‘No, I’m not.’

Stiles is all out grinning now and reflexively replies, ‘Are too.’

The stranger scowls again, and tightens his grip on Stiles’ hand the bag of sweets, and Stiles decides it’s time to throw caution to the winds.

‘I’m Stiles.’

Confused green eyes flicker up to his, so he holds his grin and hopes he doesn’t look like he dressed as a serial killer for the holiday.

‘What the hell kind of name is that?’

Stiles is so used to that kind of response he doesn't bat an eye. ‘It’s a nickname. You know, epithets usually given to you by your friends. It was so gracious of you to introduce yourself in turn and it’s very nice to meet you too.’

Thank god this guy seems too preoccupied with his own lack of manners to notice that his face has caused Stiles’ brain to melt and spout drivel that makes him sound like a regency heroine. The guy is blushing again, and Stiles doesn't think he’ll even stop, which is great because it’s adorable and he doesn't _want_ him to stop and he thinks he could stand to look at that blush every -

‘Derek,’ he mumbles. ‘My name is Derek.’

‘Well, Derek, if your imaginary nieces and nephews aren’t jonesing for kitkats and -’

‘They’re not imaginary,’ Derek interrupts. ‘They’re just trick or treating in their own neighborhood. On the other side of the state.’

Stiles chuckles to himself, and gets a sheepish smile from Derek in response, and wow was that so much better than the scowling. ‘Well, I’ve got a netflix queue and a bag of kitkats that you’re welcome to, if you want.’

Stiles bites his lip as soon as the words are out. He doesn't usually take chances on total strangers, but he has a good feeling about Derek. He feels a thousand times lighter when Derek smiles and shyly says, ‘I want.’


End file.
